Operation: DIFFERENT
by misty eyed gurl
Summary: Numbuh three has a very odd and different interaction with one Delightful child. And none of her friends are pleased with it either...


**Operation:****D.I.F.F.E.R.E.N.T**

**D.**_ifficult_  
**I.**_nteraction_**  
F.**_or_  
Kuki and a**  
D.**_elightful_  
dork**  
E.**_ver!_  
And is never to be**  
R.**_epeated_  
because**  
E.**_veryone_  
would**  
N.**_ot_**  
T.**_ry_  
to understand

* * *

_Numbuh three has a very odd and different interaction with one Delightful child. And none of her friends are pleased with it either..._

A/n: Um… well, this is my first Kids Next Door story thing… no flames please. RR thanx. And, here, I present you with:

**Operation: D.I.F.F.E.R.E.N.T**  
Chapter one: Happy Birthday!

* * *

"I always wwwuve birthday parties, don't you Wally?" Kuki asked her Australian friend: Wallabee Beatles. 

"I dunno," He answered as they walked along side each other.

"Shush!" order their leader Numbuh one, also referred as Nigel Uno, "Numbuh three be quiet! We're not going to a birthday party, we're destroying it."

"But then it won't be a fun birthday!" Kuki whined, "And I brought a birthday present too!"

"These are grown ups Numbuh three!" Wally whispered harshly, "We don't give presents to grown ups."

"But my mommy gave me a _present_ when I turned twelve last week…" Kuki said to him. He grabbed her wrist and gently yanked her down, "Why can't we give them one?"

"Because," Nigel responded, "it's _Father's_ birthday."

"Will all you shut up **already**?" Abby Linclon whispered to her friends, "If you haven't noticed, we're trying to sneak up on them."

"Yeah…" Hogie Gilligan Jr. agreed, he threw a rope on a tree and tightened it, "Come on!" he whispered excitingly. The group climbed up the rope onto the tree. Nigel pulled out binoculars and turned toward a nearby window.

"Just as I expected," he said with his thick British accent, "The delightful dorks are at the dreadful party."

"Ohh, let me see!" Wally said he took the binoculars, "Ahh, there the ugly brutes are."

"Don't call them ugly," Kuki said, "That was meaannn Wally."

He turned red, "Uh… yeah, sorry bout that…" he mumbled to her.

"Will you two stop dillydallying?" Nigel scolded them, and soon they looked at him attentively. He nodded at the group and threw a rock at the window…

(Meanwhile)

"Don't you just adore this party?" asked an elder plumb women to the eldest of the Delightful children John.

John nodded, "Yes… it is," he agreed through gritted teeth. His voice was dull and boring and his stare just as dull. He looked at the ugly women smile at him, her lipstick smeared on her yellow teeth making him want to gag.

"You were always my favorite of your father's children," she patted his brown hair, "so tall, and smart."

Indeed he was tall, the tallest out of the children actually. But was he smart? No, he couldn't be smart; then he wouldn't do whatever father told him.

After the women left him, his younger brother Alex came next to him, "Have fun talking to Mrs. Lellow?" he asked John.

"Shut up," John answered as he looked at his blond haired shorter brother, "I hate being here and you know it."

"Duh," said his sister Ginevra, her blond hair was in a tight bun tonight, "Why would father invite us tonight if he didn't know we wouldn't have any fun?"

John was about to say something but a rock was thrown through the glass window. And, as he expected, the Kids Next Door operatives 1 through 5 crashed threw too. Adults began to scream and run to the door as the Delightful children stood in there spots.

"Oh, how _delightful_ to see you," said the delightful children in unison, "Numbuh's 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5."

"As we too Delightful _dorks_," Nigel spat at them, "sorry we didn't have an invitation. We just didn't want to miss the party." A grin grew on his face. "Ready to go Numbuh 2, 4, 5… wait… where's numbuh three?" they looked around for their Asian friend.

"Happy Birthday!" she recited to the Delightful children. She danced around then happily and began to sing Happy Birthday to them and gave John a present.

"Numbuh three will you get back here?!" called Wally. She nodded and skipped back.

"Uggg," Nigel said, "Now that threw off our whole plan." He threw a penny down at the ground and smoke appeared. The Delightful children cleared the fog but found no one there…

* * *

"WHAT?!" Father yelled at the trembling children, "YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?!!! WHAT **STUPID** CHILDREN!" 

The children shook uncontrollably, "Sorry father," they mumbled weakly.

"Get out," Father ordered at them, he rubbed his temples, "I'll deal with you later."

The children rushed out of his room scared and trembling, wondering what he would do to punish them. John quietly slipped away from his siblings and went into a bathroom.

He took the small gift numbuh three gave him. He looked at it, should he open it?

Or was it a trap or something?

Curiosity took the better of him and he unwrapped the gift. He slightly gasped and found cologne for himself…_ wait, did she think he stunk?_

_Why did she just give him a present and not anyone else?_

_Why did she care?_

_Why did **he** care?_

"This is so stupid," he scolded himself, "why should I care?" he put the bottle gingerly into the box. Questions flooded his already full-of-worries mind. He snuck into his room and got his laptop and ran back to the bathroom.

He looked at his laptop and sighed. He knew her email address. Yes. Indeed he did. He was actually quite good at computers and did some hacking in his years.

**Dear Numbuh three,**

**Meet me at the candy store at 3:00 pm tomorrow.**

**Santa Claus  
P.S. Don't tell anyone that you're meeting me**

He clicked the send button and closed the laptop, he knew Santa Claus wasn't real and was just a myth. He knew Kuki was 12, just like the rest of the operatives in her group, but he was sure she still believed in Santa. He never had Santa and gifts…

Growing up as one of Father's Delightful dorks - yes, even **he** admitted he was a dork – wasn't easy. Constantly being yelled at and being scolded for being a child just made you grow up faster and sooner. Now, at the age of 13, he acts like an adult. A cold bearing adult…

He sighed and put the tiny gift into a pocket in his heavy and warm coat.

"JOHN!" yelled Father, "GET IN HERE!!!!!!!!" John opened the door slowly and walked toward Father's room praying he wouldn't have a bad punishment.

(At the tree house)

Kuki sat at her color desk filled with pictures of her and her friends. She looked at her pictures. There was one with her friends first building the tree house, another of her trying to help Wally swim, another when the group were eating candy, and another of her hugging Wally.

"Aww! Look, mail!" she looked at her messages and opened the letter:

Dear Numbuh three,

Meet me at the candy store at 3:00 pm tomorrow.

Santa Claus  
P.S. Don't tell anyone that you're meeting me

"I get to meet Santa!" Kuki screamed happily, she clicked the reply button and replied. Maybe he was going to give her extra presents and candy! She quickly jumped on her bed and went to sleep. Dreaming of meeting Santa.


End file.
